Always
by Dreamweaver67
Summary: What happened on the drive to the cabin in Moebius Two. Jack and Sam come to an understanding.


Sam watched Jack breeze past her, the crate containing the ZPM from Egypt held effortlessly in his arms. She shook her head, a slight smile crossing her face. She did indeed have packing to do.

She was just finishing her cup of coffee when Jack knocked on her door the next morning. He stood on her porch with Daniel and Teal'c, holding a box of doughnuts.

"Morning, Carter. All packed?"

"Yes, sir. I'm ready as soon as I get rid of this," she replied, waving her cup carelessly. "C'mon in, everyone."

"Got anymore of that?" asked Daniel. "Jack here has decided that we need to take two vehicles, so I guess I'm driving too. I think he wants to have a backup or something."

Sam nodded as she led the way to the kitchen. "Anyone else want any?" she asked, automatically pouring a mug and handing it to Jack, pushing the sugar bowl closer to him. He nodded his thanks, added sugar and shoved the bowl toward Daniel.

"Why two vehicles, General?" Sam asked, curious, watching as he snagged a doughnut. Jack chewed thoughtfully for a moment, head tilted slightly to one side as he regarded her. Sam felt her cheeks start to redden.

"Just a whim, Colonel. Backup, like Daniel said, in case we decide to split up. Besides, there's never enough legroom in the backseat for Teal'c."

"The front is a more defensible position," rumbled Teal'c, helping himself to a doughnut as well.

"Daniel, directions, just in case," said Jack, holding out a paper on which they could see a handwritten list. "So anyone else want a doughnut before we get on the road?"

"Are you serious, Jack?" exclaimed Daniel, examining the directions.

"If you don't want one, fine. I'll finish them on the road." Jack closed the box and walked to the sink to rinse his coffee cup.

"What? Oh, no doughnuts, thanks. These directions – they're just numbers and arrows! How am I supposed to follow these?"

"You're fluent in how many languages? You'll figure them out. They're just directions, for crying out loud. Carter, where's your bag? "

"Bedroom, sir. I'll get it. " Sam slipped past a smiling Teal'c and down the hall, leaving Daniel still shaking his head and muttering to himself over Jack's directions. When she returned lugging her olive drab duffel bag, Jack shook his head ruefully.

"Every one of us really needs to get some new luggage. Good thing our names are on them. I'll take it – you lock up. I already checked the back door. It's secure."

Sam nodded as Jack carried her bag onto the front porch where Daniel and Teal'c already waited. Quickly she checked the door, making sure it was locked securely as she closed it behind her. Daniel and Teal'c started across her lawn to Daniel's SUV as Jack tossed her bag in the back of his truck next to an identical one with O'Neill stenciled in black on the side. "Carter, you're with me," he said, as she approached, indicating the passenger door as he secured the tonneau cover over the truck's bed. Sam nodded and climbed in just as the first rays of the sun crept over the horizon.

Jack drove confidently, navigating the streets of Sam's neighborhood and the Colorado highways with the ease of someone who knew exactly where he was going. Daniel and Teal'c followed and Sam leaned back in her seat, mentally acknowledging that there was truly nowhere else she would rather be.

"If you want to go back to sleep, go for it, Carter," Jack told her, glancing at her from behind his sunglasses. "It's a long trip."

"I don't know, sir. I normally don't sleep well in a car."

"This is a truck. Completely different. Sleep if you want; talk if you want. Find a decent radio station, would you?"

Sam chuckled, turning the radio dial until she found a rock station she thought Jack would like. Noticing his fingers begin to tap on the wheel in time with the music, she turned her attention to the familiar scenery out the window. With one part of her brain appreciating the early morning sunlight chasing away the night's shadows, another part took up a line of thought that had become very familiar in the past few weeks. In her mind, she was once again in the infirmary at the SGC, watching as many of her father's Tok'ra friends paid their respects to him, as well as to Selmak. Jack sat beside her, his arm around her shoulders, his hand in hers, promising to always be there for her. Each time she remembered the look in his eyes, she felt her chest tighten, her heart pound. What she didn't know was what that look, that promise, meant.

In the days that followed her father's death, he had been considerate, attentive, caring, but so had Teal'c, General Hammond and many others. Sam and her brother had made the arrangements, but Jack had sent Teal'c to the Tok'ra, to retrieve her father's personal belongings from them. Jack had made sure she had them in plenty of time to slip one of Jacob's Tok'ra pins into the pocket of his Air Force dress uniform. Jack had deftly distracted her brother at the same time, knowing without being told that she wanted some acknowledgment of that part of Jacob's life to be buried with him. He had listened with her as General Hammond spoke, then her brother, many other friends. Jack had added words of his own honoring Jacob, then stood with her as she spoke. He had been the one to hand her father's flag to her and Mark at the graveside, then he had stood with her as the coffin was lowered into the ground. He had not crossed the line of what he should do as her commanding officer, but she felt that there was something more, something unspoken, between them that he had been trying to tell her with his actions. His husky promise of "Always" seemed to linger around them.

Sam knew that maybe it was just her own wishful thinking. After so many years of working with, knowing, loving Jack, she was afraid she was just projecting her own emotions onto him and that it was entirely possible that he felt nothing more than friendship. Once she had believed he felt for her as strongly as she for him, but wouldn't he have tried to stop her from marrying Pete if that were the case? Would he have gotten involved with Kerry Johnson? The questions continued to swirl around in her mind, interspersed with Jacob telling her she could still have everything she wanted. Blinking hard against the tears that suddenly filled her eyes, Sam was thankful for the morning sun that had prompted her to put on her own sunglasses at the start of the trip.

Jack had been glancing at her every few minutes. In spite of her closed eyes behind the dark lenses, he knew she wasn't asleep. He could only guess at the content of her thoughts, but when he saw the single tear slip down her cheek, he couldn't stop himself from reaching over and wiping it away gently. She sighed almost imperceptibly as she opened teary eyes to look at him.

"You okay, Carter?"

"Yes, sir. Just thinking."

"Jacob? Or Pete?" Jack knew that if she was crying over the loss of Pete, it could mean the end of his own hopes of a relationship with Sam. He didn't think that she had loved Pete, especially since she had been the one to break the engagement, but Jack also knew that didn't mean she loved him. Once she had, he knew, but they had made the choice to leave it in the room. He only hoped it wasn't too late now, so he steeled himself as he asked, then turned his eyes to the road so his face wouldn't betray him if she confirmed his fear.

"I just keep thinking of the last conversation I had with Dad. I don't know why it makes me cry. He just wanted me to be happy. "

"Yes. Are you?"

"Of course I am. I love my job; I have you and Daniel and Teal'c. You guys are really more like my family than my brother. Plus I had a great relationship with Dad the last few years. I never dreamed he and I would ever become that close."

"I think Jacob meant more than that."

"I know. I don't think he liked Pete much. He thought I was going to marry him and I think he worried about it. I should have told him that I was having second thoughts about the wedding."

"Second thoughts. That might have made him feel better."

"I didn't want him to worry about me. He was always afraid that I would end up alone, like he did after Mom died. I didn't want him to think that was going to happen to me."

"It won't. You'll always have me," Jack started, only to be interrupted by the ringing off his cell phone. A quick check of the screen showed that it was Daniel. That man has got to work on his timing, Jack thought as he answered.

"Hi, Jack. You're not planning to drive this straight through, are you? I mean, we were just figuring up the mileage and the time." Daniel's voice came quickly in his ear.

"No, Daniel, I don't plan to drive it all in one day. I also plan to stop for lunch sometime soon."

"Lunch? We've only just had breakfast."

"A snack, then. How you doing on gas?"

"Fine, half a tank."

"Let me know when you're down to a quarter. We'll stop and get some snacks at the same time." Jack broke the connection, frantically trying to think of a way to resume his conversation with Sam at the same point they had been interrupted.

"We've got the rest of the doughnuts if you want a snack, sir." Sam wasn't sure she could stand to hear Jack declare his undying friendship when she wanted so much more. The question was, what did Jack want? The thought of Kerry Johnson walking out of his back door was uppermost in her mind. She wondered what Kerry thought of him taking off for his cabin in Minnesota with his old team for a week or more.

Before Jack could reply, her cell phone rang. Sam checked the display, then answered it with a smile.

"Good morning, Mark. How are you?… And the family?…Yes, we left a while ago. The General wanted to get an early start…Two vehicles…Right…"

Jack concentrated on the highway unwinding in front of his truck. He turned the volume of the radio down so it wouldn't interfere with Sam's conversation with her brother. Even when she wasn't talking to him, he loved the sound of her voice. Evidently Sam hadn't talked to Mark for several days and was now taking the opportunity to catch up with him. Jack heard her ask about her nephew's ball game and school news, her sister-in-law's job and their aunt's health. Gradually he became aware that Mark had asked about their trip to the lake.

"Yes, Daniel and Teal'c, too. We'll be there a week or so."

"What are you saying, Mark? What did Dad say?"

"I'm fine, Mark. I'm very happy, just like I told Dad."

"I'm sorry about Pete. It wasn't fair to him or to me. I just couldn't go through with it."

"No, I'd been having second thoughts for a while. No, it has nothing to do with him. I don't know what Dad told you."

"He said that? Oh, well … look, I'll call you later. Yes, at least a week. I'm not sure; I'll let you know. Bye, Mark."

Sam closed her phone with a sigh. She turned to the landscape flying past her window, trying to compose herself. Talking about her dad still wasn't easy, especially with her brother, and she didn't want any more tears this morning. Hearing that Jacob had told Mark that he was sure Jack was a good man and that Mark wouldn't have to worry about Sam as long as she had Jack was almost more than she could bear. She had Jack as a friend; she had no doubt about that, but she wanted more, had wanted it for a long time. Jacob's voice still echoed in her mind, "You can still have everything you want." Could she? She didn't know, but was determined to find out. She gave herself a mental shake, determined to throw off her somber mood. Here she was, off on her first real vacation in years, with her team, including Jack, and she couldn't recall ever anticipating a trip more. No more tears, she told herself firmly and immediately flushed when her stomach growled audibly.

"Where's the rest of those doughnuts, Carter? Bet you didn't have any breakfast but that cup of coffee, did you? Most important meal of the day." Jack had been covertly studying her, trying to find a way to break the silence that had fallen.

"No, sir, " Sam replied, opening the box and offering it to him before taking one herself. They ate contentedly for a while, Sam surreptitiously licking the sticky glaze from her fingers every now and then.

"There's a cooler behind the seat with some soda. Can you reach it?" Jack asked presently. Sam nodded and stretched toward him as she leaned over the seat. Her blonde hair shone in the sun, now high in the sky, and Jack was sure he could smell her shampoo, clean and fresh. All too soon, she leaned back, handing him a can and opening one for herself.

Sam relaxed in her seat once more. They had long since left the familiar Colorado landscape and each turn of the wheels took them further into Nebraska and closer to Jack's cabin in Minnesota. A comfortable silence had fallen in the truck, broken only by the radio, tuned now to a country station. Sam could feel her excitement building with each mile. There really wasn't any place she would rather be.

Jack's phone rang presently, Daniel indicating that it was time to stop for gas. Sam started awake, surprised that she had fallen asleep. Jack grinned at her as he clicked off his phone.

"Told you trucks are different."

"Maybe I'm just comfortable with the driver," she replied, running her hands through her hair to straighten it.

"Comfortable," he mused. "It's a start."

Sam slid out of the truck as soon as Jack stopped at a gas pump. "I'm going to stretch my legs. What do you want from inside?" She indicated the attached convenience store.

"I'll be in as soon as I fill up. I'm sure I'll find something." Jack watched her walk into the store with Teal'c, enjoying the rather novel sight of Carter in something other than an Air Force uniform. He had never fully appreciated a woman in jeans and a T-shirt. Or maybe it was just - Sam, he thought, relishing her first name that he so rarely trusted himself to use even in his mind. He was afraid that one day he would slip and give away his feelings for her just by saying that one word. So many emotions could be contained in one syllable.

"Jack. Jack!" Daniel finally got his attention. "How far did you plan to get today?"

"There's a great steakhouse in this little town a few miles past Lincoln. Nice hotel, too."

"Right. How are you guys doing up there? Want to switch passengers?" Daniel suspected that Jack wanted no such thing, but couldn't resist asking.

"Why? Is Teal'c talking your ear off?" Jack finished putting the gas cap back on and began walking to the store.

"No, of course not. I just thought I'd offer. You know, in case, Sam's talking your ear off."

Once they were back on the highway, Daniel looked at Teal'c, the big man now in the driver's seat. "Have you noticed anything different with Jack and Sam?"

"Do you mean today or in the past few weeks?"

"Either. Both. Anything."

"I have long noticed that O'Neill is romantically interested in Colonel Carter. She appears to return his interest, but I do not think that he realizes this."

"I don't think she realizes it either. I mean, I don't think she would have gotten engaged to Pete if she thought Jack was in love with her."

"Perhaps she felt that Air Force regulations would always prevent her from letting O'Neill know of her feelings."

"There are ways around those. But it would probably mean breaking up SG-1."

"With O'Neill in command of the SGC, that has already happened."

"I know. Still, he's been acting differently ever since Jacob passed away. Think that has anything to do with it?"

"I do not know. Colonel Carter seems to have taken her father's death well. She did end her engagement to Pete Shanahan, however."

"Yes, because she said it wouldn't have been fair to him since she didn't love him."

"That would indeed have been unfair to Pete Shanahan. And Colonel Carter."

"And Jack."

"Agreed. Are you troubled by the possibility that O'Neill and Colonel Carter may become romantically involved, Daniel Jackson?"

"No, of course not. I think it would be great. I mean, they've felt this way about each other for years and it hasn't affected anything. I wonder why Jack asked you and I along on this trip if he's decided to pursue a more personal relationship with Sam now."

"Perhaps he was not certain she would accompany him alone."

"Maybe she wouldn't have."

"Perhaps he has no such intention and truly wants us to fish. Why would someone try to catch fish in a pond where there are none?'

"Fishing is supposed to be relaxing. It doesn't matter if you catch anything or not. I guess just being outside and listening the sounds of the water makes you feel better."

"I do not understand, Daniel Jackson."

"Me, either."

They had just left Lincoln behind when Sam woke Jack. She had been driving since lunch. Jack had watched her for a while, noticing the confidence with which she handled the big vehicle on the highway. Gradually they had fallen into a companionable silence and he had drifted to sleep. Sam had spent the intervening hours stealing glances at his face, relaxed and content. The lines that had formed over the years softened as he slept, but he still exuded confidence. His ever-present ball cap had slipped to one side, but his sunglasses remained firmly in place. Sam hated to wake him, but she didn't know where he wanted to stop and knew that Daniel would be calling any minute to ask.

"Sir? Time to wake up," she said softly. Jack didn't stir, so she reached over and gently shook his arm. "Sir?"

His hand covered hers, squeezing it slightly. "Sam," he whispered, eyes still closed. "We're on vacation. Do you have to call me 'Sir'?"

"I guess not. Where did you plan to stop? Daniel should be calling any minute to ask."

"About twenty miles past Lincoln, there's a little town whose name I don't remember. Just look for a sign for Duke's Steakhouse." Jack straightened in his seat, trying to get his bearings.

"Fifteen minutes or so, then."

"We're past Lincoln? Sorry. I never sleep this much in a car."

"It's a truck, remember?" She smiled brightly at him, trying not to show how much she was affected by his warm hand still cradling hers, his use of her first name.

"Must be comfortable with the driver," he replied, lacing his fingers with hers, encouraged that she didn't pull away. Her cell phone rang, vibrating where it lay on the seat between them. Neither moved to answer, Jack evenly watching Sam, Sam returning his look between glances at the highway, both unwilling to let loose of the other's hand.

The phone rang again. Jack scooped it up with his free hand. "Daniel."

"Jack? Where's that restaurant you mentioned? Teal'c's looking hungry."

"Another ten or twelve miles. Duke's Steakhouse. Just follow Carter."

Later, after a soak in the hotel tub, Sam leaned back on the bed and hit the power button on the remote. The evening news filled the screen, but not her thoughts. Those were consumed by Jack, the feel of his hand around hers, dark brown eyes staring into hers, trying to tell her something. Sam was afraid to hope at their message. She was almost afraid to believe that it had really happened. After so many years of hoping, believing that there would be, could be nothing more between Jack and her than friendship, the possibility that he also wanted more now hung before her, tantalizing, tempting. Was it possible that he was also determined to explore their feelings? That despite Pete and Kerry, he still felt something more than friendship for her? With a sigh, she admitted to herself that the Air Force regulations still stood in the way. She loved the SGC, believed in the mission even more than ever, but she also loved Jack with a love stronger and fiercer than even that which she felt for SG-1. She realized that she would resign, leave the Air Force, the SGC, if it meant she and Jack could be together. Admitting that, even if only to herself, brought a surge of understanding. "Oh, Dad," she whispered, "this is what you meant. This is how you felt about Mom. I wish I could have known, could have told you."

A knock at her door brought her out of her reverie. A quick look through the peephole revealed Jack, leaning casually against the wall. Sam took a deep breath, ordered her heart to stop beating so loudly and swung open the door.

"Daniel and Teal'c found a hockey game on TV; don't ask me how." He presented her with a pint of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream. "The catch is – you have to share." One eyebrow raised, he waved two plastic spoons carelessly in one hand.

Sam grabbed one. "You're on."

Jack pushed the door shut. "Hey, come back here with that."

Sam glanced up from across the room, her spoon poised above the ice cream. "I'll share. I'm going to put some in a cup. Where'd you get it?"

"Little convenience store across the street. What are you watching?"

"I wasn't really watching it. Just noise, you know." She handed him the now half empty pint and settled on the bed with her ice cream. "This is so good, sir. Thanks for bringing it."

"What did I tell you? No more 'sir'. Vacation, remember?"

Sam nodded. Jack had changed the channel, found a rerun of "The Simpson's" and lounged in the room's single chair. That episode was followed by another and by the time the second ended, their ice cream was gone and Sam's eyes were closed. Jack threw away their spoons and turned off the TV. The sudden silence woke Sam.

"I'm sorry, s-" Sam caught the warning look Jack gave her. "I seem to be falling asleep on you a lot today."

"You can fall asleep on me anytime," Jack replied with a grin. "It was a long day. I'll see you in the morning. You can drive first tomorrow." He let himself out with a small wave.

The sun was low in the sky when Jack turned his truck into the lane leading to his cabin. He rolled his window down slightly, letting in the scent of the woods. Sam closed her eyes, breathing deeply of pine and oak, water and earth. Jack caught a glimpse of deer in the surrounding trees and slowed the truck. Daniel's SUV followed suit behind him.

"Almost there," he told Sam. She smiled at the eagerness in his voice.

"I'm not sure which one of us is more excited. I can't wait to see your cabin and the pond. Where there are no fish."

The trees in front of them gave way to a large clearing. The setting sun glinted off the smooth surface of a small lake settled cozily behind a moderate sized cabin. The shadows of the trees danced across the scene, a small breeze waving the American flag on the cabin's porch.

"Oh, Jack," Sam breathed, "it's incredible!"

Jack's breath caught in his throat, hearing Sam say his name like that. She never used his given name and even though he had told her not to call him 'sir', he had had no idea what it be would be like to hear his name on her lips. Sure, he'd fantasized but that just didn't come close to the reality.

"Yeah, it is," he replied huskily when he could get his brain to work again. He glanced at her. She was leaning forward in her seat, peering out the windows eagerly. Her eyes shone, mouth curved in a wondering smile. She turned that smile on him as he stopped the truck beside the cabin and asked, "Want to see more?"

"Love to!" She reached for her door handle.

By the time Jack got out of the truck, Sam was leaning against the corner of the cabin, head tilted back to watch a flock of Canada geese cross the sky. Daniel parked his SUV and he and Teal'c began to unload their bags. Jack crossed the grass to Sam, laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I need to unlock the cabin, let Daniel and Teal'c in. Let's get our gear in, too. I don't know how much we'll be able to see tonight, the sun's almost down, but maybe we can take a short walk."

"That would be great. I'm a little speechless, actually. This is - well, any word I could use just doesn't seem right."

"I liked incredible, myself."

"Me, too." Sam smiled at him, pushing an errant strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'll help you unload."

Jack entered the cabin first, flipping on lights as he went. The rest of the team followed, each carrying an olive drab duffel bag with their name stenciled in black on the side. The short entry opened to a hall on the left and an open living room on the right. The living room was dominated by a large fieldstone fireplace flanked on each side by bookshelves. The overstuffed sofa and chairs were angled slightly, so the people sitting in them could easily watch a fire or the television in the corner. They could see a kitchen at the back of the cabin. Jack directed them down the hall on their left.

"Two bedrooms on the left, bathroom at the end of the hall. Daniel, Teal'c, take your pick. Carter, this one's for you. Bathroom's connected." Jack opened the door on the right, indicated a door in the corner. "Make yourself at home. I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready for that walk."

Sam looked around the room, dropping her bag in an empty corner. Log walls and the wood floor were complimented by a rustic bed and dresser. The rug on the floor and the spread on the bed were of the same Native American pattern, predominately navy and cream. Instead of seeming barren and austere, the room was relaxing, even warm. This was obviously the cabin's master bedroom, Jack's room. Sam spun to face Jack, only to find him gone. Leaving her bag where she had dropped it, she went to find him.

Jack was putting away the small supply of groceries he had brought from Colorado. He knew immediately when Sam entered the kitchen. He always knew when she was close, had long ago accepted that that was just the way it was with him. He always knew if she was near, a surprisingly useful ability on some of their off world missions, as it had turned out.

"Probably should have stopped at the grocery in town tonight, but I was anxious to get here. We'll have to go tomorrow if we want dinner the next few days. I brought steaks from home in the cooler for tonight."

"Smart. Uh, sir," she met Jack's glare with one of her own, "where are you going to sleep?"

"Sofa is comfy. The rooms are really not big enough to share, except yours. You offering?" He raised an eyebrow, amused at the color flooding her cheeks.

"No. No, I - thank you. For giving up your room, I mean." I sound like an idiot, she thought. Real great, Carter.

"So, wanna look outside?" Jack offered.

He led her through the back door onto a deck that Sam hadn't realized was there from the drive. She leaned against the railing, watching the sunset reflected in the pond. The woods were shadowed, secretive now, their rustlings mingling with the sound of the water lapping the shore. Jack uncovered a grill, added charcoal and lit it. Satisfied that the flame had caught, he leaned next to her, watching her take it all in. "What do you think?"

"I wish I had come sooner. I never realized it would be like this."

"And this is - ?"

She turned to face him. "Peaceful. Exciting. Relaxing. I realize that probably doesn't make a whole of sense, but that's how I feel. Strange, huh?"

"For once, I understand perfectly."

Daniel stepped onto the deck, followed by Teal'c. "Jack, this is really great! The

cabin looks hand built. Do you know by who?"

"My grandfather," Jack replied, pushing himself away from the rail, his hand brushing along Sam's arm as he moved to check the grill. "Started it anyway. My dad finished it."

"The fireplace alone must have taken years."

"Almost eight. The original was in pretty bad shape."

"I did not know that masonry was one of your interests, O'Neill," said Teal'c, looking impressed.

"Well, it beats a hole in the wall," replied Jack nonchalantly. "Somebody grab the steaks."

Sam and Daniel both moved toward the door. They returned almost immediately, Daniel with steaks and Sam carrying three bottles of beer and a bottle of water.

"Ah, let me guess, you read minds as a sideline," Jack told her as she handed him a bottle, already open.

She laughed, opening her own bottle as he put the steaks on the grill. "Mind if I walk around the pond till those are done?"

"Mind if I come along?"

"Do you get the feeling they've forgotten we're here, too?" Daniel asked Teal'c quietly.

"Indeed."

Jack shot them a scowl. "Watch the steaks, would you, guys?"

"Absolutely," replied Daniel earnestly while Teal'c inclined his head in assent.

Jack and Sam wandered along in silence for a few minutes. Night was falling quickly. The woods were nothing more than shadows, illuminated only by occasional fireflies. Sam was content just to stroll, occasionally sipping her beer. Jack wasn't sure what to say. After leaving this 'in the room' so to speak for the last few years, how on earth do I open that door, he wondered. The time finally seems right, even Jacob thought so, I just don't know how. It shouldn't be this hard. Just stop thinking, Jack, and do something!

Just then Sam stumbled slightly on the uneven ground. Jack immediately reached to steady her, his arm automatically going around her waist, pulling her securely to his side.

"You okay?"

"Fine," she said, surprised by his quick reaction, continuing to walk. Jack kept his arm around her, matching her step. Sam bit her lip and Jack, thinking that she intended to pull away, prepared himself for rejection. He started slightly in surprise when her arm slipped around his waist, pulling them even closer. Her mouth curved into a small smile as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Jack lifted his head, hearing Teal'c call his name. "I think our steaks are done. We should head back."

"Uh, about this – whatever this is?" Sam indicated the two of them with her free hand.

Jack tightened his arm. "What? Hate it? Can't happen again? Can't live without it?"

"Don't want to live without it. What about the regs?"

"Ah, yes, those pesky little regs. Don't know if you've noticed, but our working relationship has changed. Not quite so close. I talked to General Hammond before we left. I want this - whatever it is between us, but I won't do anything to jeopardize your career, Sam. He agreed to waive the fraternization regs in this case. Actually asked me what took me so long to ask. Figured it'd be on his desk as soon as I took command of the SGC."

Sam smiled ruefully as they made their way back to the cabin. "That sounds like him. What about Daniel and Teal'c?"

"What, you think they haven't figured it out? Okay, maybe not Daniel, he's a little oblivious, but Teal'c sees everything. "

"I know. It's just – are you – we - ready to walk up onto that deck arm in arm?"

"Yep. You?"

"Oh, yes."

Neither Daniel nor Teal'c commented as they approached, although Daniel raised an eyebrow and Teal'c smiled broadly. Dinner and cleanup proceeded smoothly, the four settling into their accustomed easiness with each other. They talked under the stars until finally Daniel could not contain a huge yawn and even Teal'c looked tired.

Jack lay relaxed on his sofa, replaying the events of the evening. He had almost decided that it was time for him to retire again, had intended to come to the cabin alone to work that out. But he'd run into Carter on base, had noticed how tired she looked, knew she was still grieving for her father and found himself impulsively inviting her. Before he knew it, Daniel and Teal'c had been invited too and his private retreat had turned into a house party. He grinned in the dark. What a party! His three closest friends together and one of them the woman he loved. Plus, she seemed interested in pursuing the feelings between them. And, he mused, it would probably be a good idea to talk over this retirement with them. It would affect them too. He was still grinning as he drifted to sleep.

Sam had expected to lay awake but fell almost instantly into a deep sleep. She woke early feeling completely refreshed and energized. Deciding not to waste any of the morning trying to go back to sleep, she quickly showered, dressed and slipped into the kitchen. Jack still slept on the sofa. Sam decided to forgo making coffee until later so she didn't wake him. On their off world missions, Jack had always been a very light sleeper, a legacy of his black ops days. She made her way onto the deck and settled into one of the chairs. It had been a very long time since she had taken the time to just sit and enjoy the world around her. This morning, she decided, she would indulge herself, something she and her dad had had many conversations about. "The world doesn't need to be saved every moment, Sam," Jacob had told her. "Sometimes it just needs to be enjoyed. There's more than science out there." Sam had acknowledged then that he was right, but hadn't made the time to enjoy. She was now.

When the door opened softly behind her, she didn't even turn around. Teal'c settled himself into the chair next to her.

"Good morning, Colonel Carter. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, Teal'c. You?"

"Very well. I would like to express my pleasure at the change in the relationship between yourself and O'Neill. I do not know what has prompted it, but I welcome it. It seems to make you both very happy."

"Teal'c, I'm not even sure what prompted it. I have no idea where it is going or even what exactly is happening. I'm usually very cautious about these things."

"O'Neill cares deeply for you, Colonel Carter, as you do for him. Daniel Jackson and I have observed this for some time. I have never seen him so despondent as when you announced your engagement to Pete Shanahan."

"I never realized. He let me think he was happy for me. Pete was a mistake. I thought I could settle for what he had to offer. I'm glad I broke that engagement."

"On Chulak we have a saying: Calm waters conceal much. I think this is true of both you and O'Neill. Under the calm, I believe, are very powerful feelings. I am glad that you are revealing these feelings to each other. They will make all of us stronger."

"All of us?"

"All, Colonel Carter. Once it was best to conceal such feelings, even from yourselves. That drew us all closer as a team because the team was the only outlet for your caring that was then available and acceptable. Expressing your love for O'Neill now, and allowing him to express his for you, will allow you both to more freely express your friendship for Daniel and me and others. That draws us all closer at this point when many outside factors are working to pull us in different directions. We all draw strength from O'Neill, and you, that will serve us well in our separate endeavors. If together you and he are stronger than apart, then we are all stronger. I believe that it is time to stop hiding."

"I think that is the longest statement I have ever heard you make, Teal'c."

"That is likely."

"Teal'c, I've learned so much about strength from you. What you said means a lot to me. Thank you." Sam reached over to hug the big man.

"Should I be jealous?" O'Neill quipped from the door. He had opened the door just in time to hear Teal'c's declaration and was deeply touched. Not that he would ever let Teal'c himself know that, of course. Jack had been a bit concerned in the back of his mind about Daniel's and Teal'c's reactions to his pursuit of Carter. One down, one to go and somehow he was sure not too much more time would pass before Daniel let his opinion be known as well.

"Perhaps you should, O'Neill," Teal'c replied, "Colonel Carter is a most attractive woman."

Sam choked down a laugh at the look on Jack's face. Clearly he had not expected Teal'c's response. "Huh," Jack grunted. "Brought you some coffee, Sam."

"So, the grocery this morning?" she asked, sipping gratefully.

"Yep. Maybe some fishing this afternoon."

Can't wait," chimed in Daniel dryly, stepping outside. "I never got the hang of all that casting and reeling or whatever."

Jack shook his head later as he watched, from a safe distance, Daniel's attempts at casting. Teal'c had mastered the technique quickly, but was obviously uninterested. He continued to demonstrate, however, to Daniel's increasing frustration.

"Does Daniel realize that Teal'c's doing that just to annoy him?" Sam asked from where she sat beside him on the dock, lazily casting.

"Bet he does," Jack replied. "Otherwise he wouldn't be half so annoyed. Daniel's used to Teal'c being bigger, stronger. He's just not used to Teal'c rubbing it in."

"But give him a new culture and Daniel will run circles around us all."

"Just like you and a new alien doohickey – device – whatever. I like being around all you smart, strong people. You make me look good."

"You don't need us for that. You've got the SF mystique going for you." Sam glanced sideways at him, smiling impishly.

"The what?" he exclaimed, momentarily pausing in reeling in his line.

"You know, the SF, covert ops, the whole air of 'experiences that you can't talk about.' Drives women nuts. Ask any woman on base. They all want to be the one to make you bare your soul, reveal your deepest secrets, tame the famous General Jack O'Neill."

Jack regarded her in absolute disbelief. He opened his mouth to reply, closed it, opened it again. "What?"

Sam giggled. "Sorry, sir, I thought you knew."

"You made that up, " he accused.

Sam shook her head, still giggling. "No, sir. Actually I heard a couple of female Lieutenants talking in the commissary last week."

"So – you're a woman. Does that mean you want to make me reveal my deepest secrets or covert ops or whatever?" Jack grinned suggestively at her.

"I figure I was with you on a lot of those covert ops, so I already know a lot of your deepest secrets." Sam grinned back, just as suggestively.

Jack was suddenly serious. "If there's any taming stuff to do, you're the only woman I want to do it."

"Wow," was all Sam could say. That look was back in his eyes, the look that promised always and Sam could not take her eyes off his.

"Yeah, wow," he whispered, leaning closer.

Before he could touch her lips with his own, there was a triumphant yell from down the shore. Daniel had managed to successfully cast and reel in with a skill equal to Teal'c's and the two of them were companionably casting their lines side by side.

"That man has definitely gotta work on his timing," muttered Jack.

"Ya think?" Sam quipped wryly, heart pounding.

"I think the fun just went out of it for Teal'c," Jack observed, still leaning close to her. "Want to bet they're down here with us in five minutes?"

"No bet," Sam declined, looking over his shoulder. "Here they come."

"Jack, Sam, check out the sky. I think we've got a storm headed this way," Daniel said, worriedly examining the clouds. "We just noticed that it's gotten awfully dark. I don't think we want to be out fishing if it starts."

"Right," agreed Jack, surveying the sky. They hastened to clean up, everyone storing their fishing gear in the shed Jack had built just for that purpose. The first drops of rain fell heavily on the deck as they went in.

"Well, that was fun,' commented Jack, rubbing his hands together. "Isn't it time for dinner now?"

With a collective laugh, they all fell to dinner preparations. After so many missions, and meals, together, each automatically took over one part of the job with the result that they all sat down in a remarkably short period of time. Daniel had asked Teal'c a question about the workings of the new Jaffa government. Jack and Sam listened to his reply in silence, content to let Daniel and Teal'c carry the conversation.

"But, Teal'c, what kind of a role do you have? From something Bra'tac said, I thought they were going to ask you to lead them."

"I believe that was talked of, but it was decided that every Jaffa should have a voice. The Council was formed and I am happy to serve in whatever capacity they ask."

"But won't that mean more time on Dakara? I mean, aren't they going to expect you to be there?"

"Indeed. A permanent government has not yet been established nor elections held so for now I will continue to serve on the Council, as will Bra'tac. I will also continue to serve as part of SG-1."

"I guess we really don't know what the future holds for any of us."

"Funny you should mention the future, Daniel," Jack said. "I wanted to talk to you all about that."

"The future?"

"Mine in particular," Jack clarified. "The thing is, I'm thinking about retiring. Again. What do you think?"

"Retiring? Why?" Daniel creased his forehead, glancing quickly at Sam. She returned his puzzled look with one of her own.

"Because I hate paperwork, why else? And I'm not good at diplomacy."

"That is not true, O'Neill. You have unique negotiating skills." Teal'c inclined his head in Jack's direction.

"That's just a nice way of saying so far I haven't let any alien race blow us up. It's only a matter of time before I really piss off one - or more - of them."

"Sir, you've been with the SGC since the beginning. Are you really sure you want to leave?" Sam leaned forward, her eyes intent on his. Her thoughts were racing. Did this have anything to do with her? Hammond had waived the fraternization regulations for them so there was no reason Jack had to retire in order for them to have a closer relationship. Jack rested his arms on the table, giving her a small smile, and included them all in his reply.

"Truth is, it's not all that fun anymore. I like being in the action, not reading reports. It's different, even puts a distance between the four of us. We're all being pulled in separate directions, Sam, you and Daniel into research and Teal'c to Dakara. Nothing wrong with that. At all. I guess part of me just misses the old days, when it was just us - and the Goa'uld who were trying to kill us, of course."

"Who would take over the SGC?" Daniel asked, arms crossed, regarding Jack steadily. Jack couldn't help but recall all the times Daniel had looked at him in just the same manner across the table in the briefing room. Some things never do change, he thought, amused.

"Not sure. Hammond wants me to come to Washington, tie up some loose ends, kind of be available to whoever is in command for a few months. I can finish out my time and still have some involvement. Once whoever it is has their feet under them, I can get out, have a life, get a dog. Whatever."

They talked into the night, each one secretly pleased that Jack had chosen to share this decision with them. They all knew that he was a very private individual, more apt to make up his mind on his own. Sharing, on the other hand, was something Jack didn't do with very many people. They knew that this was one way Jack could let them all know how much he valued their opinions and friendship. They also realized that he would spend many hours considering their words as well as his own before he did decide.

In spite of the late night, Jack was up shortly after sunrise. He was leaning on the rail of the deck, sipping a fresh cup of coffee when Daniel found him. They stood in silence for a while, enjoying the bright morning after the evening's storm. Jack noticed some branches that had blown down and made a mental note to convert them into firewood. Daniel broke the silence.

"Jack, I've got to ask. Do you want to retire because of Sam?"

"Carter?"

"Because of your feelings for her. You're definitely – well, if not breaking Air Force regs, really pushing the boundaries of them."

"I asked Hammond to waive the regs. He agreed. I would never do anything to hurt her career." If it were anyone but Daniel asking, Jack knew he'd be really annoyed, but he also knew the younger man only wanted to protect his friends.

"I know that." Daniel looked over his glasses at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked. "Does it bother you that I have feelings, as you put it, for Carter?"

"I've known that for years. It's never bothered me, except to think what you might do to me if I let her get killed on a mission. Believe me, I'm always very, very careful about that. "

"So what's up? You disapprove, not that it changes anything."

"No. No, I don't. I just wondered what's changed? I mean, you've been in love with her for years; she's been in love with you for years and I bet Hammond would've waived those regs long ago, if you'd asked. So why now?"

"Pete. And something Jacob said. He regretted nothing, except leaving Carter alone. Pretty typical father stuff, really, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. He was concerned that she would always be alone, that following the rules would cost her happiness. He was telling me it was time to change things and that it was okay with him. I decided I didn't want to wake up someday and realize that I could have had everything I want and not tried to make it happen. I really didn't want to take the chance of making Sam unhappy. Damnit, Daniel, if she's happy, I won't have any regrets, no matter what happens."

"And Pete?"

"Didn't like him. Don't think Jacob did either. Ever notice that Sam was always uptight when he was around?"

"And when she said his name, it was just his name. When she calls you 'sir', it has a completely different tone."

"I am her CO."

"It's more than that. When she says 'sir' to you, it always makes me think of my mom and the way she called my dad 'hon'. It told me how much my folks loved each other every time. Sam never sounds like that except to you. Same way you sound when you say 'Sam'."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah," Daniel grinned. "I think it's great, Jack, I really do. I gotta tell you, though, as Sam's friend, if you hurt her, I'll have to beat you up."

"You?" Jack laughed. "I've taught you a lot, but I didn't teach you everything I know."

"Well, I'll get Teal'c to do it, then. Seriously, Jack, you and Sam are just - right for each other. You make her happy; she makes you happy. I'm good with that, Teal'c is, too. One more question, if you wanted to make a serious play for her, why invite Teal'c and me along?"

"You think I planned this just to get to Sam? Not my style at all. This was completely impulsive, honest. I intended to come up here alone, but she was working too hard, especially after losing Jacob. It just happened. Besides, I hardly get to see you guys anymore."

"You've missed us. Hard to admit at the SGC. Someone could overhear and blow your macho SF image." Daniel chuckled at Jack's scowl.

"Does everyone know about that?"

"It's a big topic among the women. They all want to be the one to – "

"Tame me, I know. What does that mean, exactly?"

"Don't know. I just hope none of them try it on me."

"Watch out for that new linguist from the Academy then. I've heard she's got her eye on you."

"The brunette who's, what, twenty?" Daniel's forehead creased as he looked everywhere, except at Jack.

"Her file says she's twenty-six. And she thinks you're one hot archaeologist," Jack laughed. "Why, Daniel, are you blushing?"

"He is, indeed," observed Teal'c as he joined them. "Did you tell him of Captain Wilson's affection for him?"

"Yep," confirmed Jack, truly enjoying Daniel's discomfiture. Daniel had put him on the spot often enough over the years and Jack definitely was not above a little well deserved payback. Both he and Teal'c regarded Daniel with amusement. Daniel sipped his coffee hastily, trying unsuccessfully to think of something to say that would change the subject.

"Everyone's smiling this morning. About what?" Sam asked, stifling a yawn as she carried her coffee to join them.

"We were just discussing the lure of linguists – I mean, languages." Jack told her, laughter still lurking in his eyes.

"Oh, Captain Wilson, I presume. No wonder Daniel looks a little like a deer in the headlights."

"Does everyone know about this except me? And can we please change the subject?" asked Daniel plaintively.

"Yes, Daniel, everyone knows. It appears that you are the talk of the female shower room. Don't you just love being popular?" Jack smirked unrepentantly.

"How do you know what goes on in the female shower room, O'Neill?" asked Teal'c curiously.

"Carter." Jack saluted her with his coffee mug.

"So I have you to thank for this?" Daniel asked her. "You're a real pal, Sam."

"Of course I am, which is why I'm going to tell you about the Native American festival today. Did you see the signs in town yesterday?"

"No, I must've missed them. What sort of festival?"

"I'm not sure. I only got a glimpse of the sign and it wasn't very big. Do you have any idea?" she asked Jack.

"Annual pow-wow. Happens every year about this time. I haven't been in years, but I remember being impressed. Lots of dancing, costumes, culture stuff. I always liked the weapons competitions. Oh, and the mock battles were always cool."

"Pow-wow?" said Daniel at the same time that Teal'c said, "Weapons competitions?"

"Why don't we all go tonight? What time did that sign say?" Daniel suggested.

"I'm not sure. I thought it was pretty much all day."

"Usually is, but the pow-wow itself won't be until this evening," Jack told them.

"Well, maybe I'll go this morning, check out some other stuff. Do you think I'd be able to interview some of the elders? I don't know very much about any Native cultures, their belief systems. Did you know that once the entire center of the continent was one huge multi-tribal nation? It was a giant trade network, spanned coast to coast. No one is really sure why it failed. It just seemed to fracture and fall apart. Within a few short generations, it was gone, as if it had never been. Kind of like the Anasazi of the Southwest, but much more developed, so it's unlikely to have decayed from the same causes. I wonder if there are any legends or stories that could shed some light on it. I'm going to head into town, see if I can find someone to talk to. Anyone want to come with me?"

"I will accompany you. I have made a study of the weapons of Earth and I have not seen anyone use a – tomahawk, I believe they are called. I am curious to see how such a weapon is to be handled." Teal'c looked pleased at this opportunity to increase his knowledge of weaponry and battle.

Jack looked questioningly at Sam. She lifted one shoulder. "I'd love to see the pow-wow, but I need to finish up my paper on wormhole theory. I was hoping to have some time to work on it during the trip. McKay's really breathing down my neck about a couple of points. I'd like to get it done before he screws something up really badly because he's too stubborn to admit that he's wrong."

"You guys head into to town. Carter and I'll meet you before the pow-wow, maybe get some dinner." Jack wondered why he was the only one who thought down time should not involve anything even remotely resembling work, but as it meant Daniel and Teal'c were leaving him alone with Sam for the day, he chose not to point it out at this particular time. As for Sam's wormhole paper, let McKay make his own mistakes. The man was bound to figure it out sooner or later.

Daniel and Teal'c were halfway to town when Daniel stopped in his description of the vanished Mississippian culture and looked at Teal'c in shock.

"We just left Jack and Sam alone for the whole day. Um, given how they feel about each other and the fact that Hammond waived the fraternization regs, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"I am sure they are capable of handling any situation that may arise."

Daniel shot Teal'c a quick look, brows furrowed. "Right."

Jack watched Daniel's SUV disappear down the drive. Sam was on the back deck, laptop already humming as she typed, intent on setting McKay straight. Jack decided to take care of the deadfall. They could always use firewood.

Sam typed automatically, most of her attention on Jack as he moved around the clearing gathering the fallen branches. Soon he had them in a pile and had begun chopping them into firewood. He handled the axe with the ease of a man who had done this all his life, as Sam realized he probably had. Suddenly it came to her how much of himself he was showing her by bringing her to his cabin. Here, he was just Jack, not General O'Neill, not her CO, not the diplomat nor the soldier, but just a man. This was the essence of who and what he was, here in this place where he had grown up, the place that he came to when he needed peace and rest, the place that he carried with him wherever he went. Sam envied that, having grown up on military bases all over the world. She had never known the feeling of having one place to call home. She suspected that Jack had never before invited his fellow soldiers here, until SG-1. Sharing his private retreat with them was another way he could show Daniel, Teal'c and her how much they meant to him. A fresh rush of love for him swept through her. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes with the power of it. Suddenly wormhole theory didn't seem all that important.

Jack glanced up as Sam approached. "Paper done?"

"I've lost interest. Want some help?"

Jack regarded her seriously. He wasn't sure what the look in her eyes was telling him, but she was smiling and holding out the next branch to him. "Sure."

It took an amazingly short amount of time to finish chopping the deadfall. They washed up together in the kitchen. Jack looked meaningfully at Sam. "It's early yet, but how about lunch?"

"You invited me up here before. I'm sorry I didn't take you up on it sooner. This is the most fun I've had in a long time." Sam told him as he rummaged in the refrigerator.

"Yes, the exciting night life and exotic locale." 

She laughed. "Don't forget the fishing."

"I never forget the fishing. Would you like your sandwich in our tastefully decorated dining room or on our open air deck?"

As they ate on the deck, Sam asked Jack about growing up here. He told her about coming to the cabin with his grandparents each summer, learning to fish and hunt from his grandfather, his grandmother encouraging his early interest in astronomy. Sam grinned at that.

"My grandmother was the one who interested me in astronomy, too" Sam told him. "Dad and Grandpa kept pushing the science and math. Grandma was always the one who said there was more than equations."

"Sounds like something your dad would have said, too," Jack remembered his last conversation with Jacob. The older man had told him that he was afraid that Sam was too serious, too work oriented, too bound by rules and didn't take the time to just enjoy life. This comment had been running through his head when he invited Sam to the cabin. Jack studied Sam, lounging in her chair, her eyes closed, face tilted to the sun, and thought that Jacob would be a lot less concerned if he could see her at this moment. He reached over and squeezed her hand. She smiled without opening her eyes, entwining her fingers in his.

"The last few years, it does. I just never really made the time. We were always so busy with the SGC, you know, always something, and then Pete never wanted to do anything except watch sports and be paranoid about what might have happened on one of our missions."

"Ah, yes, Pete. He loved you," even though it galled Jack to admit it, "I'm sure he worried about what could happen to you. Only natural." Jack congratulated himself on how normal his voice sounded.

"He worried about you, Jack."

"Me?" Jack choked, surprised.

"About what might have happened between you and me, not what could happen to me. He was jealous."

"But nothing happened."

"He was always afraid that it would. Turns out he suspected how I feel. I told him when I broke the engagement. He wasn't surprised."

"He had no idea you were having second thoughts?"

"The only ones who knew that are you and me. I'm sorry I hurt him, but I couldn't go through with it."

"Sam – I'm glad. Not glad that you were having a rough time, but glad you couldn't marry Pete." Jack kept his eyes on her face, wishing she would open her eyes and look at him.

"You didn't like him, did you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not anymore. I was sure that what I wanted – had wanted for years – was impossible. I thought I was willing to settle for what Pete could offer."

"So we were both just settling. What changed your mind?"

"One of the last things Dad said to me was that I could still have everything I wanted. I couldn't get it out of my head. I decided to try to find out if he was right. So Kerry Johnson was just settling?"

"You were engaged. Nothing to do but move on. Try to."

"What happened?"

"You showed up in my back yard one fine day to tell me something."

"That simple?" She turned her head, looking directly at him.

"Kerry's smart. Not as smart as you, but smart enough to see that there was no place for her if there was you. You never have told me whatever it was you were going to say that day."

"I think you know." They sat in silence for a moment, each knowing that everything was about to change and that, finally, they were both ready.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Sam."

He stood, his hand still linked with hers, and drew her slowly to her feet. His hands came up to cup her face as her eyes drifted shut. Her hands grasped his wrists lightly as she savored the feel of his fingers gently caressing her cheeks.

"Samantha, look at me," he whispered. She opened her eyes and was awed at the power of his feelings, revealed openly in his dark brown eyes. She knew then what his look meant, that look that promised always. Then his lips touched hers gently and she knew only the feel of him.

The feel of Sam's lips under his, real at last, was almost unbelievable for Jack. No time loops, no alien interference, no alternate realities. He slid his hands through her hair, drawing her closer, deepening their kiss. Her hands moved gently up his arms, over his shoulders, to caress the back of his neck, brush through his hair. With a strangled groan, he buried his face in her neck, his breath coming in gasps. He could feel her body pressed solidly against the length of his.

Sam ran her hands over the solid muscles of Jack's shoulders and back, relishing the feel of him in her arms. She could hear his heart racing under her cheek and knew her own kept pace with it.

"Jack," she murmured, putting all the love she felt into his name. She felt his arms tighten as she snuggled closer, pressing small kisses onto his neck, gradually making her way to his mouth.

"Sam, honey," Jack whispered eventually, leaning his forehead against hers, "this is leading us right inside. I need to know – is this really what you want? Before it goes any further."

Sam shivered as he ran his hands down her sides to her hips. "Jack, I have wanted this for years. I'm not even sure it's not a dream, but if it is, don't wake me up. I want so badly to show you how much I love you."

Jack pulled her tightly to him in a fierce hug. Through his mind flashed other times he had held her, in Antarctica, on Goa'uld ships and alien planets, the infirmary observation room, in tears after Jacob's funeral. Now, finally he held her not as her CO or her friend, but as the man who loved her so much that he'd rather die himself than lose her. His love for her welled up strongly inside his chest and washed over him, the last barriers gone, no longer to be hidden behind the uniform and the rank.

Sam had no thoughts beyond the man in her arms, content for this moment to hold and be held. Her hands were roving over his back, his shoulders, through his hair. She couldn't stop touching him, couldn't believe that at last she could. She had dreamed for so long, then had tried to be realistic and practical and now – there was only him and her and the feelings that she no longer would deny.

Slowly, he pulled back, releasing her carefully, making sure she could stand on her own, that he could. He looked at her with a smile. She returned it without reservation.

"I won't pretend that I haven't fantasized about being here alone with you, but I never thought it would be like this. I think this is the part where I tell you how much I love you, but we both know all that flowery talk just isn't me. I'm better at showing how I feel, if you're interested." He tilted his head slightly to one side as he spoke.

"I think that we're both better at showing our feelings than talking about them." She reached up and laid her hand on his cheek. He covered it with his own, then curled his fingers around hers and led her into the cabin.

Some time later Sam, her head resting on Jack's shoulder, asked teasingly, "So, about these fantasies you mentioned. How does reality compare?"

"Fantasies don't have a chance," he told her. "You're incredible."

"I know you have just blown my fantasies out of the water."

"You've had fantasies about me?" he asked, incredulous.

She grinned at him. "Which you more than fulfill."

Jack couldn't think of a reply, so he pulled Sam close for a kiss which was quickly becoming heated when Jack's phone rang.

"Daniel," they said together. "That man had got to work on his timing," Jack added. Together they moved to find the ringing phone. Jack answered it just as Daniel hung up. They chuckled together as Sam's phone began to ring and they dove for it.

"Hi, Daniel," Sam answered.

"Hi. Tried Jack, didn't catch him, so I tried you. This pow-wow starts at eight. Want to meet around six for dinner?"

"Sure. What time is it now?"

"Five fifteen, I think. That should give you guys plenty of time, shouldn't it?"

"Sure. We'll see you at six." Sam answered absently.

"Uh, Sam, don't you want to know where?'

It was only five after six when Jack stopped his truck in the parking lot of the restaurant that Daniel had suggested. Luckily both he and Sam had lots of military experience in getting ready to go places in a short period of time. She looked at him now from the passenger seat.

"Ready?" she asked. They had agreed that seeing Daniel and Teal'c for the first time since openly admitting their feelings could be a little awkward. Teal'c at least was certain to figure it out almost at once and Jack and Sam were both done hiding their feelings in any event. They knew they could rely on their friends to be discreet, but they didn't want their new relationship to make Daniel or Teal'c uncomfortable.

"Hey, they were the ones who left us alone all day. What did they think would happen?" Jack responded with a smile.

Sam smiled back. "They've left us alone before and nothing has happened. By the way, I love it when you smile like that."

Jack watched her get out of the truck. He followed quickly, making a mental note to smile more, especially at Sam. He caught her hand in his, returning her smile. "But before when they left us, we weren't in a position to do anything more than fantasize. Things have changed."

"Yes, they have," agreed Sam, squeezing his hand. She was about to say more when they heard Daniel calling them. Jack waved back and he and Sam made their way to where Daniel and Teal'c waited.

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a look at the sight of their clasped hands, but neither said anything. Daniel was full of excitement over the research he had done that day and dinner conversation revolved around that and the up coming pow-wow. The four quickly fell into the easy camaraderie that characterized their friendship and all enjoyed the evening immensely.

As was becoming their habit, they gathered for breakfast on the deck. Since he slept on the sofa, Jack was the first one up. He made a pot of coffee and left it for the others, carrying his own cup outside with him. Before long, Teal'c joined him. The only sounds were the birds and the lap of the water against the shore.

"O'Neill, I am happy for you." Teal'c said quietly.

"Thanks, buddy." Jack didn't need to ask to what his friend referred.

Daniel stepped out on the deck and pulled a chair over to the others. "I'm glad you invited us all here, Jack. It's really great to be just the four of us again. "

"Yes. Isn't it?"

"I'm going to run into town this morning. There's a couple of Native Americans I didn't get a chance to talk to yesterday that said they would be available this morning. I'll probably be back middle of the afternoon. Need anything while I'm there?" Daniel asked, his eyes already inwardly focused as he anticipated the morning's research.

"Beer," replied Jack. "Fishing without beer is not fishing."

"I will accompany you, Daniel Jackson. There are two men who invited me to throw the tomahawk with them today," Teal'c said. "This is a very interesting weapon. I am eager to learn more of it."

"Right. Tomahawks and beer. Got it. Wonder where Sam is this morning?"

"I believe she is still asleep. I do not think she has been sleeping well since her father died," Teal'c commented.

"Yeah, I've been a little worried about her myself. I think she's been overdoing," Daniel replied. "I'm just sorry I wasn't here for her when Jacob passed away."

"You do pick the most inconvenient times to be ascended," Jack told him wryly, "Try to do better next time."

Daniel nodded. "Better yet, I'll try not to have a next time."

"I do not think that we need to worry about Colonel Carter any longer. Should we not be leaving, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel glanced at his watch. "You're right. Tell Sam to call if she needs anything from town."

"Will do." Jack watched his friends leave, finishing his coffee and listening to the SUV disappear down the drive. Sam still wasn't up yet, so he wandered into the cabin, pausing briefly before her bedroom door. He gave in to the temptation and quietly eased the door open.

Sam was indeed still asleep, one foot peeking from beneath the covers. Jack moved closer, all his stealth training coming to the fore. Sam shifted, revealing a smooth shoulder broken only by a thin blue strap.

"Jack," she murmured.

"Hi, " he whispered back. "Good morning."

Sam murmured incoherently and Jack realized that she was still asleep and apparently dreaming of him. He paused, unsure, watching. Quietly, he slipped off his shoes and slid in beside her. Sam snuggled up to him automatically and holding her, Jack relaxed into a contented sleep.

"What are you making?" Sam asked, surveying the kitchen counter in puzzlement. Egg shells, a block of cheese and a beer bottle sat companionably next to half an onion on the cutting board. Jack whisked away at something in a skillet.

"Omelet. Want to shred some cheese for me?"

"Beer, Jack? In your omelet?"

"Just a little. I didn't drink it all last night. It seemed a shame to waste it."

Sam reached past him to sprinkle shredded cheese into the egg mixture. She leaned against him, one arm around his waist, enjoying the closeness. After schooling herself for years not to get too close, not to touch him, she was determined to take full advantage of her freedom to do so now. Jack dropped a kiss onto her hair, still damp from her recent shower. "Grab a plate. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Sam chuckled as she complied. "Do you know who arranges for the pow-wow each year?"

"No idea. Why?" Jack scooped omelet onto two plates, ushered Sam to the table.

"I'd love to thank them for giving Daniel and Teal'c something to do away from this cabin."

"I'll find out. I was thinking of General Hammond myself. How about we send him a case of his favorite beer?"

"I feel like a teenager again. You say 'we' and I get breathless. Like it's my first crush or something."

"Speaking of crushes. It's not. This is serious for me, Sam. Stay with me."

"It's serious for me, too. I'm not leaving, Jack." Sam reached out, touched his face.

"Daniel and Teal'c are probably going to start home soon. Let's stay another week, just us. I want to sleep with you in my arms, wake up to you each morning. Once we're back at the SGC, we'll have to be very discreet. Let's take some time to be just Sam and Jack before we have to put on the uniforms and be Colonel and General."

"I can't think of anything I'd like more, but I only requested a week's leave."

"I changed your paperwork. You've got two weeks." Jack turned his head, kissed her palm where it rested against his cheek.

"I do love you," she smiled into his eyes. They both laughed in unison as Jack's phone rang.

"I love you, too," Jack told her before answering. "Hello, Daniel."

"Hi, Jack. Is Sam up? Does she need anything before we head back?"

"Hold on, " he told Daniel. "Do you need the guys to bring anything?" he asked Sam.

"You're almost out of beer. I can't think of anything I need, although I certainly wouldn't turn down some chocolate."

"Chocolate, Daniel. We'll be on the dock. Fishing."

"Right. We'll see you in about half an hour or so. Uh, Jack, I think this is what women mean when they want to tame a man. Bring them chocolate and forget the beer." Daniel rang off before Jack could respond.

Daniel and Teal'c loaded beer and ice into a cooler before carrying it to the dock. Jack lounged in his chair, ball cap pulled low over his eyes, casting his line into the still waters. Sam was beside him, hair shining in the sun, one ankle propped on her knee.

"We should have done this years ago," she told him.

"Yes, well, let's not dwell."

Suddenly, a fish broke the surface of the water, shimmering for a moment before disappearing again below the surface. Jack and Sam looked at each other.

"I thought the tape said there were no fish in your pond."

"Close enough."

Sam regarded him seriously and decided he was right. If they had changed the timeline, the changes seemed to be minor. She was perfectly happy with the future she was living here and now, with Jack.

"You realize that Teal'c will not rest until he catches a fish in this pond now."

"Yep," Jack responded. He had been slightly afraid that Sam would take the fish as a sign that they had changed the timeline and that any change, however minute, must be fixed. He had no desire to live in any future that didn't include Sam sitting on his dock at that moment, fishing with him, Daniel and Teal'c beside them.

George Hammond was surprised to find a large brown box on his front porch in Washington. He wasn't expecting anything. Curious, he carried it into his kitchen. Finding a knife, he slit it open carefully. Turning back the flaps, he found a case of his favorite hard to find beer and a note on the back of a postcard from Minnesota. He had learned long ago to recognize the bold handwriting.

"George – Thanks- J & S"


End file.
